Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to dynamic discharging to detect derated battery cells.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide backup power to an information handling system via a battery pack. For example with the PowerEdge Expandable redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) Controller (PERC) available from Dell, Inc., a battery pack is used to backup memory, (such as a dirty cache memory located on a PERC expansion card) when AC power is lost. One issue relating to the battery pack relates to the smart battery learn cycle.
In a known smart battery learn cycle, discharge ends before reaching an Under Voltage Protection mode of operation, where a discharge FET is off, e.g. from 100% to 10% relative state of charge (RSOC). To calibrate a coulomb counter, the PERC system completely discharges the battery system. Such an operation can be lengthy and can cause to user to encounter a period of degraded performance. For example, FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows a learn cycle for a battery pack used with a PERC system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to enable a controller to discharge only a small portion of battery capacity while maintaining accuracy.